


Fear.

by AdminofMany



Category: Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academy
Genre: Angst, M/M, More angst, Tetsu cries, denki and dismay are separate personas, denki's traitor name is Dismay, my first work here please mercy me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdminofMany/pseuds/AdminofMany
Summary: tetsu loses it after Dismay claims denki is gone forever, and things go to shit soon after...





	1. Denial.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa have mercy on me this is my first work--

From the moment he told me he wasn't in control, I knew my world was falling apart.  
I pinned the boy that was no longer my beloved boyfriend Denki to the ground, one knee resting in his gut, and both of my hands firmly planted on his shoulders.  
"Who the HELL are you?" I growled between clenched teeth. "I want MY Denki back."  
he grinned up at me, yellow eyes gleaming malevolently.  
"Poor, poor you..." he purred. "It's a shame he isn't COMING back."  
I tensed, already feeling the all-too-familiar wave of anger rising in my chest.  
"Liar."  
"Am I now?" he cocked an eyebrow.  
"Yes, you are. Kami wouldn't just GIVE IN like this!"  
"Ahhh....I see now. You're afraid. I--" he wheezed as I shifted my weight onto the knee I had in his stomach. "--can see it in your eyes."  
"I'm NOT afraid. I never WAS afraid...of you, or anything." I snarled.  
"Ohhhh, but you aaaaare," Dismay drawled, a smirk snaking across his face as he watched me struggle for control over my own anger. "You're afraid... your dearest Denki is gone...no...DEAD!"  
He sent a wave of electricity coursing through my body, and something in me broke loose.

"IM NOT AFRAID!!" I roared, drawing back my left fist. "I COULDN'T AFFORD TO BE AFRAID WITH HOW I GREW UP!!!"  
A red haze had begun to creep into the edges of my vision. He grinned again as he saw I was losing my own fight.  
"Then maybe you aren't afraid!" he taunted. "Maybe you arent afraid of how quickly he's bleeding away....dying." he laughed maniacally.  
"OH HOW BEAUTIFUL HIS SCREAMS ARE!!"  
"NO!" I howled, and my fist slammed down on his face before i could think about how this was still Denki's body, his face... The haze closed in on me & Dismay's laugh rang in my ears as i punched him over & over & over & over again....


	2. Look What You've Caused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open your eyes and see what you've done... look at the pain you have caused in your own heart....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I SPOILED THIS CHAPTER IN THE FIRST ONE'S TAGS SORRY GUYS

I was using both hands now, fists steeled over, heedless of the damage I was doing.  
Dismay eventually stopped laughing, but I didnt stop, COULDN'T STOP, my breathing coming in short, sharp bursts, raw fury coursing through my body, adrenaline pulsing through my veins, my blood roaring in my ears.   
The haze had completely obscured my vision by now.  
I kept pummeling him, and it felt like an animal was trying to claw its way out of my stomach.  
It leapt into my chest, & its wild, furious cry tore out of my throat.

 

I distantly became aware of fast-approaching footsteps, and something yanked me off of the unmoving body beneath me. someeone yelled at me, but I couldn't hear what it was or who was speaking over the sound of my blood roaring in my ears.   
I heard someone's much closer, torn, and wild voice screaming to be let go, they weren't done--Whatever had a hold of me tightened its grip, & the voice broke. That was when i realized it was mine.   
That was the last thing i thought before somehing took control of my body, clearing my senses and settling my anger. the body of tangible shadows that surrounded me let go, and whatever was controlling me let go at the same time.

That darkness.... it had to have been Dark Shadow. Tokoyami...?   
I looked up to confirm my thought. The Class-A student's expression betrayed nothing, but when i looked towards the owner of the voice that told me to stop---  
Hitoshi watched me disapprovingly. I instinctively looked down, away from those harsh, judgemental eyes.

What my own met would be burned into my brain for the rest of my life.

Oh GOD...!  
What have I done...?!  
Blood... everywhere...on my hands... Denki... Oh god, his FACE...  
Hot tears ran down my dust-covered and blood-speckled cheeks, and felt a stab of guilt in my chest...

And for the first time in my life...

 

I WAS AFRAID....


End file.
